In a business enterprise, the executives in business organizations making up the enterprise make relative choices among competing projects to determine which will be undertaken and/or continued. The decision process in making these relative choices generally involves both a financial assessment and an assessment of the strategic importance of each project. The resulting choices may then be measured very tightly at the enterprise level in economic terms, but there is little capability to measure those choices in strategic terms.